


A Peaceful Night

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper have a peaceful evening walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Night

Bill held Dipper's hand as they made their way through the woods. It was a lovely summer evening and the pair thought a nice evening walk would be fun. They made their way through the thick forest until they stumbled upon a clearing. The clearing was fairly large and oversaw the town of Gravity Falls.

The night was crisp and the sky was clear. A perfect night for stargazing. The two sat down and looked over the town. A cool breeze blew and Dipper huddled closer to his lover. Bill smiled and happily wrapped his arms around the other. “Cold Pinetree?”

Dipper nuzzled into his touch and smiled. “A little but, I'm fine thanks.” Dipper then kissed Bill's cheek. “You keep me perfectly warm.”

Bill chuckled lightly and kept his arms wrapped loosely around the other's waist. “I try.” He placed his chin on Dipper's head and sighed happily.

Dipper looked up at the night sky and smiled. He was completely calm. He was having a perfect night with his love. “Hey Bill, what's that constellation called again?” Dipper said as he gestured to the infinite heavens above. Even though he knew most of the constellations, he liked to hear Bill talk. 

Bill glanced up at the sky momentarily before responding. “Oh, that one? That's Sagittarius.”

Dipper yawned and kept looking at the sky above. “Thank you. I forgot what it was called.”

Bill ran his fingers through Dippers brown curls. “No problem.” He pecked the others cheek and looked over the town.

Dipper smiled slightly, he was beginning to get tired. Yet he didn't want this wonderful moment to end. He felt his eyes getting droopy as he snuggled his love. After a while, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Then he fell asleep.

It took Bill a minute or two to realize that his lover was fast asleep in his arms. He could hear Dippers soft breaths, with small occasional snores. He chuckled to himself before picking the other up bridle style and turning towards the direction of the Mystery Shack.

Bill walked through the forest, holding his love close agaisnt his chest. He could hear the animals and creatures of the forest quickly scamper away. Frightened by his presence. He chuckled lightly and continued his walk.

Once Bill arrived at the shack. He snuck inside the building and quietly made his way to the attic. Placing Dipper gently down on his bed, Bill smiled down at him. Proud at himself for being able to win Dippers affection in the first place.

Bill yawned then got in bed beside Dipper. Being the big spoon and holding him close, he kissed his head before slowly falling asleep.


End file.
